


初夜翻车怎么办

by shuixieqian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian





	初夜翻车怎么办

日向创跟狛枝凪斗都是处男。

强调这个是有理由的，因为今晚他们将做一些成人的事，然后双双从处男毕业。

不过不说这个对男生来说莫名其妙十分重要的事情，光是要跟喜欢的人一起做最亲密的深入接触这一点就足够让他们像第一次考试一样心跳加速、紧张不已了。

日向看着第一次这样完全光溜溜地跟自己坦诚相对的狛枝，对方害羞地用双手捂住脸，不管怎么看都十分可爱。

“日、日向君可以请你不要一直看我吗？”

狛枝的脸烧得厉害，感觉自己快要高烧了，日向专注的目光仿佛洞穿他的双手，看到他这副羞耻的表情……不过这样不着片缕地在对方面前完全展露自己的身体就已经够羞耻了。

日向一只手捏着狛枝的脚踝，一只手扶着他的大腿内侧，把他的双腿撑得更开，狛枝的风景完全展现在他眼前。

但果然还是想看看狛枝现在的表情，那一定非常诱人非常美味吧。

所以听到狛枝这么说的时候，日向没有多想就拒绝了。

“抱歉，因为狛枝太好看了……我办不到。”

狛枝身体一颤，他的脸更红了。

他缓缓把双手下移，露出漂亮的灰绿色的双眼，随后把手完全移开，视线却四下游移着不敢直视日向。

“哈啊……如果日向君更喜欢我的脸的话……我也会努力的……”

“不光是脸……”日向摸了摸狛枝的头发，把他有些汗湿的刘海撩到一边，亲了亲他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，然后是颈窝、锁骨……“还有这里、这里、这里……我都很喜欢。”

“唔？！那里不要！这样太奇怪了！”

日向亲到肚脐，有点痒痒的，狛枝还能忍，但是当日向抬起他的一条腿，在根部亲了一下，他顿时拔高声音，叫了出来。

“哪里奇怪？是这样？”

日向分开狛枝的臀瓣，在紧闭的入口亲了一下，那里瑟缩得更厉害了。

“哈啊……嗯！”

“还是这样？”

日向挖了一块软膏，点在狛枝的后穴，然后一点一点地挤进去。

狛枝的体内又湿又软，一根手指没有受什么阻碍，日向心想，也许狛枝天赋异禀呢，他突然觉得这一点时间难以忍受起来，想要快点真正地进入狛枝的身体，那一定非常舒服非常美妙吧。

虽然一开始感觉非常奇怪，但是也不难受，狛枝渐渐有点习惯了，随着日向的动作调整呼吸。

“呼哈……”

狛枝喘得厉害，那个隐秘的地方，酥麻的感觉上来了，日向大概也是觉得可以了，抽出扩张的三根手指，把又热又硬的分身顶端抵在他的穴口。

狛枝心跳得更加快了，心脏要跳出胸腔似的，让他想要伸手压下去。他感到莫名的不安，又十分期待。

日向君会跟他做更亲密的事，完全进入他的身体，然后，他也能幸运地跟日向君体会到同样的快乐，用这具没有一点特点、但是却能侥幸让日向君喜欢的身体，这真是太棒了不是吗？

……

“……日向君、你不进来吗？”

狛枝的声音有些沙哑，夹带着魅惑人心的情欲，也更勾动着日向的心。

但是……他进不去啊！

明明教程是这么写的吧？！可是顶端进去了一点点，就再也动不了。不管他怎么用力也再进不去一分一毫，日向冷汗都要流下来了。

他以为一切会水到渠成，所以当初只是粗略看了一下同性之间是怎么做的，早知道他真应该更认真地多做准备！

“那个……狛枝，你放松？”

……

看日向现在这副样子，狛枝大概也猜到是发生了什么。为了今天晚上，他也是翻过资料的，他自认自己已经努力放松了……唔，也许只是他以为而已？

狛枝乖乖听话地做了两个深呼吸，“努力”地想要配合日向的插入。

明明有一点点顶端进来了，但努力想要配合对方的两人却不得其法。日向急得要死，难道他很狛枝的第一次就要这样难堪地沉船了吗？狛枝也不好受，日向顶得他那一块地方都痛了，但他也知道，恐怕今晚是要铩羽而归了。

“哈啊……日向君……这次就算了吧……”

狛枝长长地吁了一口气，与日向赤裸地坦诚相对的害羞都被这种一言难尽的无奈打败了。

虽然他没想过会发生这种意外事故……还真是出乎意料的事故啊，如果这就是得到日向君的爱要付出的不幸的话，也不是不可以接受。但是日向君会怎么想呢？日向君其实是很想做的吧？

“我还真是个没用的废物啊，连躺平了让日向君上这种小事都做不好……”

“才不是！是我没有做足准备！”

日向急忙自爆。

他说出来了！他真的说出来了！

日向忐忑地望着狛枝。

他是真的觉得问题在于自己。虽然只是粗略了解了这一方面的知识，他是真的认为做这种事应该是上方主导，躺平了让他动手的狛枝真的没有可以挑剔的地方。但是自己承认自己不行这种事，真的心里明白是一万点伤害，自己说出口更是加倍暴击。

话说出口，日向也泄气了。

别说狛枝开口说算了，他自己也没有办法再继续下去了，盲目的尝试只是徒增尴尬而已，而且今晚让狛枝失望已经是肯定的了。

狛枝……会怎么想呢？他还真是没用啊，明明狛枝也很期待，但是一切都被他搞砸了。

这两个彼此之间都更在意对方的恋人，却又都担心性生活不和谐会成为他们之间的阻碍，内心惶惶惑惑地思虑起来。

男高中生正是血气方刚的年纪，身边的同学也难免对此谈性甚浓，不过光是喜欢的人在身边就是莫大的诱惑了。

这种种就导致了，虽然两人都试图假装无事发生，但还是会表现出微妙的氛围来。

果然日向君（狛枝）还是很在意吧，自己真是太没用了。

狛枝跟日向同时想到。

不安跟不甘心编织成一张巨大的网把心绞紧，如果在这里跌倒了，他们都会花费更多的努力去爬起来，去达到自己的目标。

不管是为了消弥这件事带来的不良影响，还是为了以后的幸福生活，都必须有个圆满的解决才行。

日向这次回去很认真地研究了做爱每一个步骤，可谓是拿出了面临期末考的学习精神，除了上次卡住他的“进不去”的问题，他还各种发散思维，在论坛里问了好多可能成为阻碍的衍生问题，那种程度，有时候他都觉得自己在别人面前表现得太白痴了。

在这个小众的圈子里，大家也都知道来了个爱瞎操心的新人小可爱，都喜欢去逗一逗。

日向也知道不少人都是抱着看热闹的心情来回答他的问题的，但是不管他们怎么调侃他，都不会有比他跟狛枝脱光了抱在一起，结果却僵持进不去更心理阴影了。

狛枝也是拼了。

他还订购了一箱情趣用品回来，摆好角度，对着镜子扩张自己的身体。

狛枝对自己的身体当然不会有什么特别的想法，他只是单纯地按照说明书，努力把一个拇指大小的跳蛋塞入自己体内。

明明看起来圆圆的，也不大，但是却花了他一个晚上，手都酸了。

狛枝觉得自己应该跟所有sex的恋人道歉，是他把事情想得太简单了，果然就算想要获得身体的愉悦，也是要有精心的付出的。

不过，能有一个开端就好，他的目标是，最后能够把跟日向君勃起那样大小的按摩棒放到身体里。

虽然上次他没能亲身感受到日向君的热量跟大小，但是通过目测，他也算是心中有数了。

在系统的学习之后就只差实战了，日向一直很想跟狛枝说再试一次，但是阴差阳错地总没能说出口。

狛枝是多么聪明的人啊，他当然看出了日向的欲言又止，更何况他自己也有自己的小心思。

“日向君想做吧，可以喔，我已经准备好了……”

某个晚上，狛枝敲开日向的房门就直奔主题。

他坐在日向的大腿上，脸红扑扑的，就连气息不稳的呼吸声都那么暧昧，像含苞欲放的诱人花蕾，催促着日向的授粉。

日向还记得上次狛枝表现得多么害羞，而现在的狛枝主动得空气都被催熟了，日向觉得自己也熟透了，他想也不想地抱起狛枝到床上，一时间把心理阴影带来的纠结全都抛之脑后了。

这个时候日向还没明白狛枝说的准备好了是什么意思，直到他一边亲着狛枝一边把手伸进对方的内裤里，他整个人都震惊得呆毛都直了。

他可以清楚地摸到狛枝的后穴里有个不小的硬硬的东西，他用手指压了一下，狛枝就喘得更厉害了。

“呜啊！”

狛枝发出颤抖的叫声。

经过这段时间的自我开发，他的这里已经变得很敏感了。而且为了能够保证这次不会再出问题，他不仅在按摩棒上涂了很多润滑剂，还提前三个小时把这个道具放进去扩张，柔软的肠壁已经彻底包容了这根异物，仿佛这原本就跟他是一体的。

“日、日向君、拿出来吧……”

狛枝的肉壁紧紧吸附着硕大的道具，他想闭拢双腿摩擦，但是只能夹住日向的身体。

口干舌燥都不能形容日向现在的情况了，他觉得自己都快被烧死了。

狛枝怎么能、怎么能做出这么可怜又可爱的事情。

把狛枝的裤子全部脱掉以后，他能清楚地看到那个狭小的入口被撑开，一个黑色的手柄露了出来。随着狛枝急促的呼吸，包着按摩棒的一圈媚肉会露出一点点诱人的红色来。

原本挤满内心的爱意全部被点燃，像火山喷发一样汹涌而出。

为什么要做到这个地步啊，在他不知道的时候，狛枝还一个人默默地做了这么多。他真是何其幸运遇到喜欢他的狛枝啊。

被肠液打湿的手柄有点滑，日向捏住那一小块地方，缓缓地把埋在狛枝体内的部分往外抽。

日向不敢粗暴地直接抽出来，怕狛枝会难受，但是这样磨磨蹭蹭积累的快感更是让狛枝的双腿抖得厉害。

“哈啊……呼啊……日向君……快一点啦……”

狛枝情不自禁用示弱般的声音撒娇似的说到。

“快一点？”

日向心也跟着颤了一下，狛枝时起时伏的呻吟声是最好的催化剂，挠得他心痒难耐。他下意识重复了一遍向狛枝确认。

他也是十分吃惊，这玩意儿比他想象的还要深，狛枝到底是怎么把这个大家伙放到那里面的？同时，他对自己不声不响的恋人也是万分怜惜。

狛枝对自己总是下手这么狠，所以他只能连带着他的份一起，加倍地珍爱他。

“……快一点……我想要日向君、进来……”

比起这种没有生命的死物，当然是他心爱的日向君的肉棒更值得期待。狛枝扭动着身体，用双腿蹭了蹭日向的腰。所以，不用像保护易碎品一样小心翼翼地对他，快点进来，填满他的身体，跟他合为一体吧——

日向明白了狛枝的催促，他含住那张粉色柔软的嘴唇亲了亲，猛地把剩下半截抽出来，狛枝的身体弹跳了一下，声音骤然拔高，又湮没在两人交缠的唇舌中。

“咕唔……嗯……”

日向把按摩棒丢到一边，两根手指轻松地进入到狛枝的内部。大概是习惯了含着一个物体，这里形成了一个暂时无法闭合的小洞，而且里面非常湿。部分体液被按摩棒带出来，狛枝的股间也变得湿湿的了。

呼哈……好色情……因为没有用视觉去看，脑袋里反而自己幻想出最合心意的淫靡景象来。

日向抽出湿漉漉的手指，只是把分身的顶端抵在入口，就被吸进去了一小节。只是这一点被狛枝包裹的感觉，就让他感觉晕晕乎乎的。

这次一定能成功，日向有信心。

当然只要不是傻瓜，就绝对会成功，狛枝可是按照日向的大小来训练的，所以刚离开了按摩棒的饥渴内壁很轻易就接纳了新来的小日向。日向大概也明白这一点，所以他能为狛枝做的，只是让他体会到更多快乐的感觉。

日向一下一下地顶开狛枝的肠肉摩擦着，寻找能让狛枝快乐的源头，突然这一次，狛枝的身体颤动了一下，变得慌张起来。

“唔啊？！等、等一下？！”

酥痒的感觉从那个隐秘的地方开始，蔓延至腰部，这感觉太奇怪了，说不清是难受还是好受，但是身体却自觉地迎合着日向的抽动，想要主动把这个弱点送到对方面前，希望得到更有力的抨击。

“抱歉，等不了了。”

日向双手托住狛枝的双臀，把他的臀部抬得更高，动作也更加勇猛。他连续不断地攻击着能令狛枝丢盔弃甲完全依赖他的地方，也不忘用嘴抚慰狛枝的颈部、双肩和漂亮的乳头，让他继续放松下来。

“呜……啊啊啊啊——!”

被连续不断攻击着敏感带，像被直接从源头激发了快感一样，汹涌的潮水淹没了狛枝。

他紧紧勾住日向双肩，双腿也缠在日向腰上，端正的脸上布满情欲，舒服得口水都要流下来了。

这种感觉跟自己用道具做完全不同，身体被填满，内心也不断膨胀着、满足着，身心都感到酸胀，却又无比的愉悦。

无法用理智去解释为什么，因为理智已经在欲海中浮浮沉沉，早已被丢到一边了。

对了，这就是跟喜欢的人相结合的感觉吧？没有逻辑，不讲道理，想要抛弃一切，仿佛世间只有这一件最重要的事情——

他们看着彼此沉迷对方的脸，而沉迷的眼中满满都是自己。

难怪那么多人沉迷其中。

日向跟狛枝换了个姿势，朦胧中同时想到。


End file.
